


Love Somebody

by amelia_e_heart



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_e_heart/pseuds/amelia_e_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a sleepless night, Blake turns up unexpected at Adam’s house. Could there be more than friendship? Also, Adam is confused about what he wants and needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG, HUGE, MASSIVE thank you goes out to Talia (wordbean) who did the beta on this story. If you still find mistakes, keep in mind that they're only created so you'll pay attention :).

Adam was lying awake in his bed for hours, tossing and turning in his sheets. Maybe it was the alcohol in his bloodstream that made him restless. He sure had one drink too many after the second results show of The Voice was wrapped up though he was one of the first to leave the party.

Adam rolled over once again onto his stomach, getting rid of the blanket covering his naked body. He shivered, but wasn’t being cold a way of getting tired? Sleep was the last thing he wanted to miss in his life right now. It was the only way to shut off his brain for a while and get distance to his rock star self. All those vacuous girlfriends, all those meaningless shows, all those busy projects and all those redundant parties made it hard to remember if he was a man with some kind of depth. Well, was he? Adam couldn’t honestly say if he was truly happy with everything he got or if something was possibly missing. There was this nagging fear inside of him that it was impossible to fill up life with hollow things. Doesn’t it leave emptiness after all? What would happen with him if he allowed things into his life that actually had a meaning; things that could touch the depth of his being? But this was dangerous territory where vast happiness and excruciating pain lay too close together and Adam could easily do without the latter. He made it a habit to always protect himself from anything he couldn’t possibly deal with. 

Adam punched his fists into his pillow and buried his face in it. This wasn’t the time to bathe in doubts and ponder over the deeper understanding of life. He didn’t need this. What he needed was a good night’s sleep. Adam shivered one more time until he dragged the blanket back over his body. Slowly but surely sleep crawled over him and he drifted off.

It was only short-lived. Adam woke to rumbling noises; there was someone in the house. Adam’s heart started pounding fast. He heard glass shattering and a voice swearing in a familiar southern drawl. 

“Shit! Where’s that fucking light switch? Damn it... Adam?”

It was Blake alright. What the hell was he doing in Adam’s house in the middle of the night? Adam shook his head in disbelieve and let out an almost inaudible sigh.

“Adam? Where are you?”

Blake sounded like he was drunk and Adam considered not to answer. Asshole, he thought. Showing up unannounced, screaming into emptiness like an idiot. But staying quiet would make Blake only go search the house in darkness, destroy half of the inventory along the way and then probably fall asleep somewhere on the cold floor. Adam couldn’t help it. This guy had some issues for sure. Being the good friend he was he needed to know what was up with him.

“I’m in the bedroom. Go figure.” Adam shouted. 

He heard clumsy steps coming in his direction. It was just then when he realized that he was still butt naked. He jumped out of bed, frantically searching the room for his briefs. He found them on a pile of clothes and quickly put them on. 

Blake was fumbling outside of his bedroom door, searching for the door knob in the dark. Adam took pity on him and opened the door. There was just enough moonlight shining on Blake’s face to see that he was a big mess. Adam frowned and took a deep breath. 

“You’re drunk!” Yeah, Blake had definitely had a good sip on some whiskey.

“And you didn’t lock the front door.” Blake shot back. “You should really lock your front door, Adam. God knows who could get inside your house in the middle of the night.”

“Like, um, you?”

“Well, yes. No. You know what I mean. So, can I come in?”

Adam moved out of the doorway. Blake smiled, closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. Adam almost forgot to let go if it wasn’t for Blake planting a quick kiss on his neck. For a moment he held onto him even stronger before he pushed the big man away. 

“You’re impossible.” Adam grinned, wrinkled his nose and rubbed his neck. He always pretended to be annoyed of Blake’s little kisses though he didn’t mind them at all. Adam cherished every piece of affection from his best friend, because it brought little fragments of happiness to daylight that he was almost never able to see. 

Blake scuffled into the room and let himself collapse onto the couch.

“Actually I’m really impressed that you’ve even made it past the gate.” Adam snatched a Blanket, draped it around his shoulders and sat down by the piano.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? I know the code, it’s in my brain. I never forget things you tell me.”

Both men sat in silence for a while. Adam couldn’t stand to wait for Blake until he was ready to talk to him. He needed to ask the inevitable.

“So… what are you doing here in the middle of the night? It’s not like I don’t appreciate surprise visits that sound like someone is breaking into my house, but...”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

There was this silence again and Adam started to lose his patience.

“So?”

Blake leaned back, stretched out his legs and got rid of his boots. He rolled up his sleeves from his flannel shirt and looked past Adam outside a window only to stare at the moon.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Blake sighed. He rested his head on the back of the couch and rubbed his face with both of his hands.

“Is that all?”

Blake removed his hands from his face and shed his drunken posture. His every expression transformed into something sad and vulnerable. It made Adams stomach twist.

“I don’t know. Things are complicated right now.”

“Miranda?” Adam asked.

Blake just nodded. Usually this was a restricted area for both men. They rarely talked about Miranda, let alone marital problems. Adam knew that the couple had issues for some time now. Blake had dropped little remarks here and there and was drinking too much lately. Adam had simply tried to cheer Blake up by getting his mind off of this dark place. And if things weren’t bad enough already, the press found too much interest in the couple. Blake poured so much energy into protecting his privacy and to be nonchalant about all the rumors. Energy he probably rather needed to fix whatever needed to be fixed in his marriage. What’s the sense of being married anyways if it caused you so much discomfort and pain, Adam often thought. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Adam asked, but Blake just shook his head. “I know you guys will work things out…”

“I don’t know Adam, it’s not so easy. Let’s not, just… not right now, ok?” Blake’s face was covered in pain, his frown lines reflecting his sorrow.

Adam couldn’t take it anymore sitting so far away from Blake when the only thing his friend needed in this moment was comfort. He got up and sat down backwards on the couch next to Blake so he was facing him. Blake looked at him and Adam opened his arms. The blanket covering his back slipped down to his hips, Blake’s arms taking its place. Bare skin on bare skin, radiating heat and solace. Adam rested his head on Blake’s shoulder and Blake snuggled his head tightly into the nape of Adam’s neck. It was like matching puzzle pieces were put together, giving and taking hold to the same extend. Both men clung onto each other like their lives depended on it. They didn’t move for minutes, just pressing their fingers into the back of one another so their nails turned white. Adam gave comfort, Blake responded with warmth and affection. A hug from Blake always felt like being accepted and loved for who he was; stripped off of all clichés, rock star posture, tough and fun guy image. As much as Adam wasn’t able to admit it, he needed this really badly in his life. More and more often he was the one seeking closeness to Blake and the big guy was willing to give it all to him. It was so good and so right. Only in Blake’s arms he would feel like he was truly at home and protected by all the madness in this world. Adam sometimes wondered why Blake made him feel this way, but he never dared to get to the bottom of it. Did it matter anyways? All that mattered, Adam thought, was that they were always there for each other. Still he felt a little guilty that he enjoyed lying in Blake’s arms when actually his friend was going through a rough time. But he just liked being there for Blake and taking care of him. It satisfied Adam that he was the one of all people Blake had turned to, to console him in his pain. 

“Thanks man.” Blake mumbled into Adam’s neck.

“Dude, don’t worry.” Adam shook his head slightly. 

“No, I really mean it.” There was so much pain in Blake’s voice. It tugged at Adam’s heart. He felt an ache flooding through his body that he couldn’t bear. He tried to dissolve it by clinging onto Blake even stronger, but it didn’t all go away. This whole thing affected Adam more than he expected. 

Blake breathed heavily over Adam’s bare back and started to rock him tenderly. Adam was on the edge of falling asleep when he heard Blake sigh in contentment. He snapped out of his haze and loosened his grip on the big man. The fog lifted and Adam’s mind took control over his emotions. This was certainly not the right way to drift off to sleep. Wouldn’t they be embarrassed in the morning if they were still wrapped up in each other’s arms? How would it affect their friendship if they extended their occasional closeness to this measure? Adam wasn’t willing to go down that road that was paved with uncomfortable questions. He didn’t like to be insecure about anything and this was definitely shaking things up inside of him. 

Adam got off the couch, took the blanket and pulled it back over his shoulders. He sat down by the piano again. Blake looked disappointed, lamenting the sudden loss of a warm body.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Blake?” Adam tried to deflect. 

Blake took a deep breath. He eased his body and tried to get rid of any sorrow showing on his face. 

“I don’t know… Maybe, while you sit there at the piano, you could play me a song?”

Adam chuckled. “So you basically want me to play you a lullaby, cowboy?”

“Well yes, YES!” Blake smiled. He got off the couch and sat down on the side of Adam’s bed that faced the piano, so he was closer to Adam and could see him more properly.

“Or do you want me to leave?” Blake asked insecurely.

“No, it’s ok. Stay. But don’t fall asleep on my bed. You’re much too heavy for me to drag you to one of the guest bedrooms.”

Adam turned to the piano and started to play some notes, a couple of chords, barely a melody.

“You know, I’m not that great of a piano player.”

“It’s ok Adam, I like it. Just play a bit.”

Adam’s fingers traced the keys and pressed them softly. Random notes turned into a slowed down version of “Love Somebody”. He got lost inside the melody, hummed to it for a while until he looked over to Blake. His body was sprawled across the bed and his eyes were closed. Adam stopped playing and quietly moved closer to watch him intently.

Adam sighed. He didn’t mind having him here, though he considered moving to another bedroom. But the big guy obviously didn’t want to be alone, did he? Oh well, what the heck, he thought. At least he could keep an eye on Blake during the night and make sure he was ok. Adam lay down next to Blake so they were facing each other and closed his eyes.

Adam was drifting into dream state, when he felt a soft touch pulling him back to reality. Fingers were tracing his jaw line, and then a big warm hand cupped his face. Slowly he opened his eyes. Blake was staring at him, kindly, yet so intense that Adam was sure time was standing still for a moment. His skin tingled underneath Blake’s hand and when his thumb slowly started to caress Adam’s cheek, chills were running up and down his spine. Was this even real? This couldn’t possibly be happening, could it? Adam wasn’t able to think anymore. Blake’s touch was messing with his mind. All he was left with were pure feelings. Fear, insecurity, panic, but all overshadowed by awakening sparks of bliss. Blake inched closer to Adam’s face until there wasn’t any space left between them. Adam was paralyzed and his heart was beating fast. Blake ignored it and nuzzled his nose slowly, tenderly over Adam’s. One time, two times, three times, then he pulled back. Both men lay still for a moment watching each other with eyes wide open until Blake moved closer again. He connected their lips ever so faintly only to back off by an inch. Adam closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth, breathing heavily, inhaling Blake’s warmth. Moments passed by and he started to assume that this was a weird dream after all – until he felt Blake’s soft lips again on his own. This time it was with more force. Blake kissed him, really kissed him. He sucked in Adam’s upper lip and then came on him strong. His hand moved from Adam’s cheek to the back of his head, grabbing his hair firmly. It made him shiver. All of this felt so incredibly good. He opened his mouth wider and let Blake in who didn’t hesitate one bit to cover him up with his lips. Tongues were crushing onto each other. Adam couldn’t get enough of Blake’s taste. Both men moved their heads perfectly synchronized along with the evolution of their kiss. The sounds of stubble scratching on stubble and lips meeting over and over filled up the whole room only interrupted by short, but powerful moans erupting from both men. Adam still needed more body contact. He grabbed Blake’s t-shirt with both of his hands and with a forceful tug pulled himself closer to the bigger man. He moved one arm around Blake’s waist and held on tight. Blake mirrored his motion and put his free arm around Adam’s middle, leaving his other hand tightly on the back of Adam’s head. Gosh, Blake was such a strong, huge man, Adam thought. And he felt wonderfully small in his arms... Both men were completely lost in the passion of their kiss. At some point they lost their breath and slowed down. They settled on a comfortable pace, taking their time to explore each other. Adam nuzzled on Blake’s lips before Blake took back control and tenderly sucked at his tongue. Endless minutes had passed by when Blake slowly disconnected their lips and started to place soft kisses all over Adam’s face. He moved from his forehead over to his nose down to his mouth. Each kiss eased all traces of pain and discomfort Adam had felt earlier. Blake placed his hand back over Adam’s cheek and caressed it. With a last kiss on Adam’s forehead he pulled him close to his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Adam who settled his head just underneath Blake’s chin lying comfortably on his shoulder. This place felt like it was only made for him. He devoured the sensation and forbid himself to think everything through right in this moment. There would be time. There would be time… 

*******

Adam was freezing when he woke up. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and took a look around. The other side of his bed was empty. He extended an arm over there, but the sheets were cold. The big guy must have left early. Adam knew that Blake had scheduled rehearsals for the show early so he could fly back to Oklahoma in the afternoon.

Adam could still feel Blake’s touch on his lips from last night. He was sure Blake’s stubble must have left marks on his skin. Weird feeling, Adam thought. The last time he kissed a man, well, a boy, he was almost still a teenager and there wasn’t much stubble involved on either side. Back then he decided that this wasn’t for him and he wasn’t eager to experiment any further. Now, kissing Blake had been different. It had triggered something in him that he couldn’t really understand or describe, but he sure wanted more.

Disappointment washed over Adam when he gazed at the emptiness in his bed. No, this wasn’t right, he thought. He was not supposed to want more. He needed to think this through instead, clear his head and get the whole damn thing out of his system. He started an inner list with all the things that seemed so wrong about last night. Blake was his best friend, his best male friend, his best male and married friend. And what was going on with Blake anyways? He was the one initializing the kiss, and for all Adam knew Blake was straight as an arrow. They had no business making out and they were too old to start questioning their sexuality anyways. It must have been the booze and the desperate need for comfort on either side. No, this was a one-time-thing for sure, Adam thought. They’d be lucky if it didn’t damage their friendship in any way. He was willing to put as much effort as necessary into restoring their friendship to the way it was before they kissed like they were the last two people on earth.

*******

It took Adam a couple of days to work up enough courage to get in touch with Blake. He had left him a note by the coffee machine saying “Call me”. Blake surely wanted to erase this mishap out of his memory as much as he did, Adam thought. Or didn’t he? Though he knew it was inevitable that they needed to talk, the bare thought of it made him cringe.

Adam took out his phone a hundred times during the last hour or two only to put it back into his pocket. Every time that he looked at Blake’s name on the display he couldn’t press the call-button. Luckily some strange force finally made the call. Adam heard the dialing tone and with it his heart beating fast in his chest.

“Adam, hi, how are you?” Blake sounded nonchalant. 

Ok, Adam thought, he could play this game, too. They started a superficial chit-chat that felt terribly uncomfortable until a dark silence hung between the two men that were painfully demanding for someone to speak up. Adam was almost ready to hang up, but hearing Blake breathing heavily on the other end made it impossible for him to cut off the connection.

“Listen” Blake broke the silence hesitantly touching their real issue. “About the other night… I know I was the one stepping over the borders of our friendship… Um, you know, I was really upset that night and, um…”

“It’s ok Blake, you don’t have to, I don’t know, apologize or whatever.”

“I know, it’s just, that I… um, I…” 

Adam couldn’t stand it. Blake was obviously in distress. He didn’t need him to agonize over some unnecessary explanations for what had happened that night. Besides, he didn’t have answers to the reasons why either.

“Look, Blake, you don’t need to say anything. We both apparently had an odd moment that night. I don’t think that we need to go over this, let’s just forget it, ok? I seriously don’t want our friendship to get weird. I want everything the way it was before, ok? Yeah, let’s just not talk about it anymore. As far as I’m concerned, we’re good!”

Blake cleared his throat. “Yeah, uh, ok, yeah, I don’t want to be weird about it either. So we’re good alright.”

“Ok, Blake, I have to go. Things better be back to normal when I see you on Monday? I want a big hug and some stupid stories about you farming.”

“Alright” Blake chuckled, but it sounded forced, “see you Monday then.”

*******

Adam stood on The Voice stage with his band in his back and looked over empty rows of chairs. He hated rehearsals. There was no one to connect with besides the studio personnel that were busy with their own stuff. Adam stepped impatiently from one foot to the other. There was something wrong with James’ guitar so everyone else was forced to stand here idly and wait for him. 

Adam pondered over the last couple of days where he had tried to go back to normal. It wasn’t easy. Still he was haunted by flashbacks of that night, of that kiss that he couldn’t get rid of. Distraction, he had needed distraction. So he had called up one of the girls that he was casually seeing for the last couple of weeks. She was hot, very young and naïve…another model. With her, Adam felt secure and superior and in control, a perfect distraction it was indeed.

Adam went over the lyrics of “Love Somebody” in his head again and again. There was something about this song that had changed. When he wrote it last year, it had a different meaning. The lyrics like he intended them to be back then didn’t make the same sense now. There was something so true about every line, but he wasn’t able to make the connection. And today, for some strange reason the song really got to him.

Adam mouthed the words quietly. “But if I fall for you, I’ll never recover, if I fall for you, I’ll never be the same, and I really wanna love somebody…”

A loud voice interrupted him. “We’ve got it; let’s move on with the rehearsal, guys” 

*******

Hours later Adam was on that same stage again, just moments before he was about to perform “Love Somebody”. Seats were filled with screaming people he could barely see. He could make out the four illuminated coaches chairs though and dark outlines of the people sitting in it.

Adam looked over to Blake again and again, but it was almost impossible to read his face when the spotlights were blinding him. Earlier this evening they couldn’t really talk. The big guy was so distracted. Understandably Blake’s eyes and ears were glued to his phone, making sure that everyone was ok in Oklahoma after a tornado had hit his home state. Side effect was that their situation still felt unresolved and Adam desperately needed to know if things could go back to the way they were before they made out. For now it was sheer impossible to find out. He would have given anything for them joking around like usual before the show. Though this stupid fella was sitting right in front of him, Adam missed him like hell. He missed the honest attention Blake always gave him, he missed the warm hugs, that made him feel at home, he missed the sweet and tender smile of Blake that shined all over his face when they looked at each other.

And along that thought the band started playing the song. Adam sang the first lines on autopilot until it hit him. “But if I fall for you, I’ll never recover, if I fall for you, I’ll never be the same, and I really wanna love somebody”. In some strange way, he realized, he had fallen for Blake, for some strange reason he had let him touch his heart. Curious commotion. Blake had made Adam develop feelings that he had always protected himself from. But he had never protected himself from Blake. Maybe because he wasn’t expecting those eruptions in his heart could be caused by another man. Or maybe he wasn’t prepared for a striking person like Blake Shelton who made him feel like he never wanted to feel before. But now he couldn’t go back. Everything had changed. 

The performance became more and more desperate. Adam poured every living emotion into it. Emotions he had buried under self-denial for so long. He devoured every single line of the song and gave new meanings to their words. So much depth and meaning lay in the ability of really admitting someone into your heart and Adam finally made the decision to want just that. Yes, he really wanted to love somebody. And there across him sat this big man who was so close for a night, only to leave him behind the next day.

Adam opened his eyes and stared over to Blake singing in desperation “Love me today, don’t leave me tomorrow”. And he realized that it was all a delusion, it couldn’t happen, nothing could ever happen. Yes it was true, bliss and pain lay too close together…

*******

After the show was wrapped up Adam went back home as fast as he could. He didn’t even try to talk to Blake whose mind was in another place anyways.

Once he arrived in his refugee he snatched a bottle of tequila, lay down sprawled across the living room floor and started drinking. All he wanted right now was to drown in his self-revelations. He needed to get through this. For once he wanted to face an unknown commotion in his heart instead of blocking it out – even if he didn’t know if he was able to deal with the whole damn thing.

He was in love with Blake, wasn’t he? Why did it feel so different from all the other times he fell in love with a girl? There were so many things that popped up in Adam’s mind all of a sudden. Has he ever been with a girl who truly recognized him for who he was? Now it seemed like Blake was the only one who saw right through to his core. It was only him who didn’t acknowledge all the walls Adam had built over the years that were painted with deflecting images of him. Images he wanted other people to see and that Blake had ignored from the first day they met.

*******

The next evening put Adam to the test. Intently he watched Blake and Miranda perform together on The Voice stage. Oh gosh, the way he looked at her. Though there was hurt in Blake’s eyes, there was this undeniable affection for Miranda as well. Now Adam could understand, really understand what Blake and Miranda shared. Blake apparently knew for a long time what true love meant to him and accepted everything that goes along with it – all the pain and all the happiness. They were such a sweet couple and who was Adam to interfere with what they had. He decided to withdraw from any deeper feelings he had for Blake. He needed to go back to loving him as a friend. And he had to find someone else who would recognize him for who he was. He had to find someone like Blake, if that was even possible. 

*******

Adam tried hard to fix things between them. But falling out of love with Blake was another thing, he just saw the guy way too much. The least he could do was to force himself to relax in Blake’s company and get back to the playful bantering they had going on for years now. He even complimented him on his marriage with Miranda in public. This was real work, but it was worth it if he didn’t lose Blake as a friend.

It wasn’t long until they appeared to be comfortable around each other again. Blake seemed to have blocked out the incident from the other night and was all over Adam hugging and planting smacks on him every chance he got. It didn’t make life easier for him, but yet he wasn’t ready to give up on all the affection coming from Blake either.

Adam kept on finding distraction in one of those young, beautiful girls that was lying casually around his pool from time to time. He knew that someday he would feel better. Even though he was going through this torture right now he was thankful to Blake that he had given him a glimpse into a piece of happiness that he would now strive for. Maybe even marriage wasn’t so bad after all.

*******

One day, unexpected and with an unreadable smile on his face, Blake stood in the doorway of Adam’s house.

“Oh hey Blake, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you were in L.A. …”

“Weeeeell, it’s nice to see you, too, Adam!” 

“Uh, yeah, um, sorry, I just didn’t expect to see your face, I guess. You wanna come in?”

“YES, thank you.” Blake slid past Adam and waited for him to close the door.

“So…” Adam frowned making an expectant face.

“So… What? What am I doing here, right?” Blake asked, the tone of his voice giving nothing away.

Adam dreaded this conversation. Blake knew everything, didn’t he? He knew about Adam’s feelings for him, knew about all the forced effort Adam put into keeping their friendship together when in reality all he wanted was to be more than friends. So now Blake wanted him to back off, wanted to tell him that he couldn’t deal with a friend who was so obviously in love with him. But he had done the best he could to make their friendship work, Adam thought. At least he didn’t need to blame himself for not trying. Yeah, Blake must have sensed all that and now he came to his house to tear his world apart. Adam didn’t know if he could deal with losing Blake as a friend, he really couldn’t…

Silence hung between the two men. They were facing each other. Adam breathed heavily, traces of panic and desperation showed in his eyes. Blake observed him with a blank gaze.  
“Say something” Adam demanded, his voice cracking on the second syllable.   
Blake kept on staring and Adam avoided looking in his eyes. This was torture, Adam thought. What was up with this guy? He felt like he was at an inquisition in which everyone knew that he was guilty. No need for questions.

Adam closed his eyes and let his head fall down. Shame rose up from the ground and it weakened his knees. 

Suddenly there were hands grasping his shirt and shoving him hard into a wall. Before he could process what was going on, Blake’s lips crushed on his and his tongue demanded entrance. He gave in for a moment and let himself be kissed before he pushed Blake away. He wasn’t strong enough to free himself from Blake, but he brought a couple of inches between their faces.

“B-Blake, what’s going on?”

“Would you shut the fuck up? I’ve been waiting for this for weeks. I know you want this, too. I can feel it every time I touch you. Don’t play hard to get. Because I know you’re really not. “

“Oh go fuck yourself!”

“Ha, no, that is not the plan!”

Blake shoved him further into the wall, pinning Adam’s arms above his head. He kissed him hard and Adam was too weak to resist. Was this really happening – again? Or even more than that? Adam got dizzy thinking about it and Blake kissing him didn’t exactly help him focus. He was beyond caring anyways. Even if Blake wasn’t in for the same reasons like Adam – it didn’t matter now. He took everything Blake had to offer. He wanted and needed to soak up every little snippet of happiness that was created by Blake’s closeness.

The kiss against the wall lasted for minutes becoming messier every second. Adam whimpered against Blake’s mouth that broke the kiss and licked his way down Adam’s chin heading to his earlobe. He sucked at it hard and made loud smacking noises. Blake removed his hands from Adam’s and started to unbutton the smaller man’s shirt. Adam wanted to help, but it only made Blake pin his arms back over his head, pressed onto the wall.

“Don’t you dare!” Blake commanded. With one powerful movement he ripped Adam’s shirt apart. Buttons flew through the hallway bouncing off the floor several times. He pulled the shirt violently down Adam’s body who held his breath for a moment. Blake was acting like a wild animal and it turned him on like crazy. Adam groaned from the depth of his body. Blake grabbed his hips, pulled him off the wall and steered him into the direction of his bedroom. They kissed along the way and crushed into several walls bringing down pictures and pushing over various items that needed to be replaced for sure. Just when Adam thought that they would never make it to the bedroom, Blake put his large hands on Adam’s thighs slightly beneath his ass and lifted him off the ground. Adam could only wrap his legs around Blake’s hips and let himself be carried into the bedroom where Blake lay him down softly onto his bed. 

Blake kneeled besides Adam’s hips, his hands cupped Adam’s face and he kissed him tenderly. Adam tugged at Blake’s shirt and tried to unbutton it but Blake moved out of reach. 

“Lay still” Blake demanded. 

He rubbed his hands up and down Adam’s chest, and then placed kisses all over his upper body. When his mouth reached one of Adam’s nipples, he sucked at it and let his tongue trace its outline. Adam inhaled sharply and moaned in response. Blake kept on going while he started to unbuckle Adam’s jeans. Along with his briefs he pulled it down Adam’s legs until they got stuck at his knees.

“Have you ever done it, um, with a guy before? Or this kind… I mean with a girl.” Adam asked with a hoarse voice. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed about it. Maybe because he was naked while Blake was still fully dressed.

Blake sat straight up and gazed down Adam’s body. He freed him from his jeans and briefs and threw them on the floor. 

“No and yes!” Blake took Adam’s cock in his hand, gave it a squeeze and agonizingly slowly but with a firm grip stroked down his length a couple of times. It grew rock hard in response.

“Uh, mm, so with a girl, but not a guy?” Adam hissed.

Blake nodded. “Did you?”

Adam just shook his head and closed his eyes. The way he treated his cock sure felt good to Adam even if it was a first for Blake. 

At once the hand was gone. Blake propped one arm on the bed while his other hand was searching through the night stand. He retrieved something from it, but Adam couldn’t see anything. He was beyond caring anyways. Just let it happen, he thought. 

Blake was bending over Adam’s head and resumed kissing him while his hands were occupied with the find. Suddenly Adam felt a wet hand reaching beneath his balls, working its way up his ass. A finger coated in lube pushed deep inside of him, immediately followed by a second finger. They massaged him gently. Adam started trembling and arched his back. He broke the kiss and buried his head into the pillow while he clenched his fists with the sheets between his fingers. He almost tore them apart. 

“Oh god, Blake. This is unreal“, Adam groaned.

Blake fumbled at his own jeans and kept his fingers at a slow, but steady rhythm moving in and out of Adam’s entrance. He didn’t go in as deep as before and Adam relaxed his body. He moved his hands over Blake’s chest and unbuttoned the shirt. He observed how Blake was preparing himself, his dick sticking out of his boxers, his jeans hanging a bit below his hips. Blake stroked his dick and spread lube all over it. It was leaking pre-cum just like Adam’s cock. Adam felt an urge to touch himself and slid a hand down his chest. Blake grabbed his hand and pinned it to the bed.

“Didn’t I already tell you to lay still?” Blake removed his hand from underneath Adam’s ass and stroked his pulsing cock. Adam whimpered at the loss of Blake’s fingers inside of him. But yet Blake’s hand on his aching dick gave him comfort.

Blake came up to connect their lips again. It was sloppy. Both men weren’t able to give full attention to kissing anymore. Blake reached for Adam’s thighs and wrapped the smaller man’s legs around his middle. He put his hard dick against Adam’s entrance and started to push inside. Adam hissed and breathed heavily.

“C’mon Adam, I know you’re ready. Just relax. I need to feel you around me…”

“Yeah, ‘kay, just go” Adam moaned.

Blake pushed in deeper and deeper until Adam cried out “Oh man, Blake, I can’t even… oh my god, keep going”. 

The big man established a steady pace and groaned a couple of times until he begun breathing heavily. Adam reached up and laid his hands on Blake’s shoulders grabbing onto his open shirt. Their hips joined in a symbiotic rhythm. Both men started sweating. Blake moved a bit upwards so that his chest hovered over Adam’s. One hand rested on top of Adam’s head while the other was stroking Adam’s cock.

Their pace grew faster and their movements more powerful by the second. Blake thrust into Adam who moaned deeply in response. Both men were close to the edge. 

“Kiss me, please” Adam demanded. Blake obeyed and kissed him hard.

It only took a couple more thrusts for Adam to reach his climax, spilling cum all over Blake’s stomach and moaning heavily. He clenched his buttocks boosting the pressure on Blake’s dick explosively. Blake came with a loud groan. He pressed his forehead against Adam’s and both men stayed like this until their orgasms faded.

Blake placed soft kisses on Adam’s lips and slowly pulled out of Adam. He sat up, took off his shirt and cleaned himself and Adam with it. Adam just stared at him in disbelieve. Did this just really happen? Did they just have sex?

Blake lay down beside Adam and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his nose. He noticed the confused expression on Adam’s face.

“What?”

“S’nothing”

“I wouldn’t call this nothing” Blake chuckled, planting another kiss on Adam’s nose.

“This was kind of a surprise, you know.”

“You liked it?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“So you loved it!”

“Oh no, I don’t want your head to get any bigger than it already is.”

“Yeah, you loved it alright.”

“Blake…?”

“Yeah?”

“Why?”

“…”

“Please say something, Blake.”

“I… um… Remember how I told you things are complicated?”

“Yeah”

“You’re kind of the reason why.”

“Kind of?”

“Well, you are the reason why…” Blake caressed Adam’s cheek. “I really like you, you know.”

“I really like you too, Blake.”

Blake smiled and started to hum “Love Somebody”. He mumbled some lyrics, and then sang the words “I know we’re only half way there, but you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is pure and utter fiction. I don't mean to offend anyone.
> 
> Soooo, my first fic EVER!! Be gentle - or not - but feed my feedback monster, cause it's really hungry. It's more than 6600 words hungry, to be exact ;). You can also go and visit my tumblr (amelia-e-heart) to leave ideas for what to write next.
> 
> Btw, this story was of course inspired by Maroon 5's performance of "Love Somebody" on The Voice. Check out the performance, it was really cute. But also when I wrote the kissing scene I initially had the kiss from the movie Ciao in my mind (search on youtube for Best gay kiss ever, trust me, it's worth it...). 
> 
> Yeah, that's basically it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
